Temporary beds are useful in certain situations where use of conventional beds may be cost- or space-prohibitive. For example, it may be necessary to temporarily provide sleeping quarters for large numbers of people with little advance warning. Conventional beds are relatively expensive and cannot be easily stored or transported to the location where needed Conventional mattresses and frames would require hiring moving crews to ship and set up where needed. The size of the mattresses and frames would necessitate having a large area for storage and also a very substantial transportation fleet should it be necessary to take the beds to another location for use. Even if a workforce were available to transport conventional beds to a remote location, the time necessary to perform this task would be considerable, leaving suddenly homeless persons with nothing to sleep on.